Excelsior class
|}} The Excelsior-class is a type of starship used by Starfleet in the late 23rd century and throughout the 24th century. (RPG: Star Trek: Roleplaying Game Starfleet Operations Manual) Known ships *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS ''Enterprise]] (NCC-1701-B) *[[USS Excelsior (NCC-2000)|USS Excelsior]] (NX/NCC-2000) *[[USS Proxima (NCC-2001)|USS Proxima]] (NCC-2001) *[[USS Columbia (NCC-2002)|USS Columbia]] (NCC-2002) *[[USS Galacta|USS Galacta]] (NCC-2003) *[[USS Paris (NCC-2008)|USS Paris]] (NCC-2008) *[[USS Roma (NCC-2010)|USS Roma]] (NCC-2010) *[[USS Columbia (NCC-2014)|USS Columbia]] (NCC-2014) *[[USS Dallas|USS Dallas]] (NCC-2019) *[[USS Yorktown (NCC-2033)|USS Yorktown]] (NCC-2033) *[[USS Carpenter (NCC-2087)|USS Carpenter]] (NCC-2087) *[[USS Repulse|USS Repulse]] (NCC-2544) *[[USS Roosevelt|USS Roosevelt]] (NCC-2573) *[[USS Okinawa (NCC-13958)|USS Okinawa]] (NCC-13958) *[[USS Farragut (NCC-14221)|USS Farragut]] (NCC-14221) *[[USS Lexington (NCC-14427)|USS Lexington]] (NCC-14427) *[[USS Fearless|USS Fearless]] (NCC-14598) *[[USS Tecumseh (NCC-14934)|USS Tecumseh]] (NCC-14934) *[[USS Potemkin (NCC-18253)|USS Potemkin]] (NCC-18253) *[[USS Livingston|USS Livingston]] (NCC-34099) *[[USS Agincourt (NCC-38672)|USS Agincourt]] (NCC-38672) *[[USS Intrepid (NCC-38907)|USS Intrepid]] (NCC-38907) *[[USS Crockett (NCC-38995)|USS Crockett]] (NCC-38995) *[[USS Malinche|USS Malinche]] (NCC-38997) *[[USS Fredrickson|USS Fredrickson]] (NCC-42111) *[[USS Cairo|USS Cairo]] (NCC-42136) *[[USS Charleston|USS Charleston]] (NCC-42285) *[[USS Hood (NCC-42296)|USS Hood]] (NCC-42296) *[[USS Righteous|USS Righteous]] (NCC-42451) *[[USS Lakota|USS Lakota]] (NCC-42768) *[[USS Grissom (NCC-42857)|USS Grissom]] (NCC-42857) *[[USS Al-Batani|USS Al-Batani]] (NCC-42995) *[[USS Valley Forge (NCC-43305)|USS Valley Forge]] (NCC-43305) *[[USS Crazy Horse (NCC-50446)|USS Crazy Horse]] (NCC-50446) *[[USS Apache|USS Apache]] (NCC-57924) *[[USS Tyr (NCC-58314)|USS Tyr]] (NCC-58314) *[[USS Melbourne|USS Melbourne]] (NCC-62043) *[[USS Sunchaser|USS Sunchaser]] (NCC-63185) *[[USS Bill of Rights|USS Bill of Rights]] *[[USS Hornet (Excelsior class)|USS Hornet]] *[[USS Juno (Excelsior class)|USS Juno]] *[[USS Slayton|USS Slayton]] Appearances *Assignment: Eternity (TOS novel) *Author, Author (VOY episode) *Avenger (TOS novel) *Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang (DS9 episode) *Balance of Power (TNG novel) *Behind the Lines (DS9 episode) *Best Destiny (TOS novel) *Blaze of Glory (DS9 episode) *By Inferno's Light (DS9 episode) *Call to Arms (DS9 episode) *Chain of Command (TNG episode) *Change of Heart (DS9 episode) *Chimera (DS9 episode) *Chrysalis (DS9 episode) *Descent (TNG episode) *Doctor Bashir, I Presume? (DS9 episode) *Emissary (DS9 episode) *Encounter at Farpoint (TNG episode) *Endgame (VOY episode) *Ethics (TNG episode) *Favor the Bold (DS9 episode) *Field of Fire (DS9 episode) *Fire on High (NF novel) *Flashback (VOY episode) *For the Uniform (DS9 episode) *Foreign Foes (TNG novel) *Generations (TNG movie) *Hollow Men (DS9 novel) *Honor Among Thieves (DS9 episode) *House of Cards (NF novel) *Inquisition (DS9 episode) *It's Only a Paper Moon (DS9 episode) *Klingon Academy (TOS game) *Last Words (TNG short story - The Amazing Stories) *Of Cabbages and Kings (TNG short story - Strange New Worlds I) *Once Burned (NF novel) *Once More Unto the Breach (DS9 episode) *One Little Ship (DS9 episode) *Paradise Lost (DS9 episode) *Preemptive Strike (TNG episode) *Relativity (VOY episode) *Resurrection (DS9 episode) *Rogue (TNG novel) *Sacrifice of Angels (DS9 episode) *Sins of Commission (TNG novel) *Sons and Daughters (DS9 episode) *Survival (DS9 novel) *Tears of the Prophets (DS9 episode) *The Ashes of Eden (TOS novel) *The Best of Both Worlds (TNG episode) *The Brave and the Bold: The Second Artifact (DS9 novella) *The Changing Face of Evil (DS9 episode) *The Child (TNG episode) *The Dogs of War (TNG comic) *The Drumhead (TNG episode) *The Final Frontier (TOS movie) *The Magnificent Ferengi (DS9 episode) *The Offspring (TNG episode) *The Pegasus (TNG episode) *The Search for Spock (TOS movie) *The Specter of Jamestown (short story - New Worlds, New Civilizations) *The Undiscovered Country (TOS movie) *The Voyage Home (TOS movie) *The Way of the Warrior (DS9 episode) *Ties of Blood and Water (DS9 episode) *Tin Man (TNG episode) *Vendetta (TNG novel) *Waltz (DS9 episode) *What You Leave Behind (DS9 episode) *Where No One Has Gone Before (TNG episode) *Worf's First Adventure (TNG-SA novel) *Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night (DS9 episode) Connections * Category:Starship classes